Many individuals are extremely allergic and can have life threatening allergic reactions when exposed to a particular allergen or chemical compound. Because the occurrence of the exposure cannot be predicted and, therefore, prevented, individuals suffering from extreme allergies must often carry an epinephrine injector pen for injecting themselves at the first sign of an allergic reaction. Because the injector pen may not be needed for months or years, the injector pen can become damaged and unusable when needed. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a carrying case that could shield the injector pen from traumatic damage such as crushing and bending and, thereby, extend the useful life of an injector pen. Because, the injector pen is subject to leak, it would be a further benefit to have an injector pen storage case that included a mechanism for alerting an individual when free liquid was present within the storage case.